Akane Chronicles: The Eternal Loved Boy
by Lin Lee
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the Green Dragon. Ryoga accidentally eats some ramen Shampoo has cooked up to make her more attractive to the opposite sex, namely Ranma. To add to his problems Ryoga seems to have acquired a new enemy
1. The Way of Human Emotion

The Way of Human Emotion

The dark substance bubbled and churned in the bottom of the wok. The young Chinese girl hummed sweetly to herself as she added a few more spices.

"For flavor." She said in her angelic voice. It would be finished well before school was out.

Akane cleared the steam from the mirror above the sink. She adjusted the towel around her chest and started to comb her wet hair. All traces of the green dye were gone, she examined the length critically. It had been quite long, compared to her usual hairstyle and curling just slightly at the ends and around her face. Only the night before she had asked Kasumi to give her back the same bob she was forced to except over a year ago. It suited her better anyway.

Life was almost completely back to normal. Her and Ranma were back to fighting on a regular basis. She resumed wearing her school uniform with no convincing from Kasumi or Nabiki. Everything was the same, except she wasn't quite herself anymore. She brought her hand back to the mirror just grazing the surface with her fingertips. A determined look crossed her face, she shook the thoughts from her mind and busied herself with getting ready for school.

Ranma looked down at Akane from the fence, on their usual walk to school. He was silent and she was back to normal, after all that happened, she was acting just as before. He held his fingers up to his lips for a moment. 'So soft and sweet. Was it really her?"

"What's with the stupid look?" Akane said looking up at him. "Come on, hurry up we are going to be late."

"Hmph. I should have left you the way you were." He said only halfheartedly. He was glad she was back to normal, but she was being too normal. They ran together to school arriving on time for once. When Ranma reached the schoolyard he caught a glimpse of a yawning Ukyo.

"Hey Ukyo!"

"Ahh, morning Ranchan." She stretched a bit. "I haven't seen you around Ucchan's recently."

He straightened, she was right he had been ignoring everyone but Akane the past few days. 'What the heck was I thinking turning down so many free meals.'

"I was busy keeping Akane out of trouble." He shrugged.

"Oh." She said silently

"Hey what's wrong, you stay up all night or something?"

"Sort of." She said yawning again. "We had special reservations at the restaurant last night and they stayed forever. I was up half the night cleaning up, I got a really good tip though."

She thought to herself about the future when Ranma would be there to help her do such things. A grin past across her face and Ranma looked at her puzzled.

"Kuonji!"

"Huh?" Ranma and Ukyo said in unison as a small projectile was launched at them. It smashed into the ground between them exploding into a yellow smokescreen. They each jumped backwards from the smoke, putting a good distance between them. Ukyo looked up to see a young man standing on the stone wall surrounding the school. He was dressed in a white, chef's outfit.

"Sumatra." Ukyo whispered. He swung his left arm and then his right, releasing half a dozen sharp objects. She jumped back from the first three, sidestepped two more, and caught the last with two fingers. She examined it a little bewildered. "A garnishing knife?"

Her head began to pound from lack of sleep and she stifled down a yawn. Unfortunately, he noticed and became even more furious.

"Am I keeping you up?! Let me put you to sleep PERMANENTLY!"

"Huh?" He threw three smoke bombs, two to each side and one behind her. She was sent whirling into the air so disoriented she couldn't tell which way was up or down. Her mind reeled with what to do, when she noticed the world stopped spinning and it wasn't because she collided with the earth. A pair of strong arms were cradling her, and her head was buried in a muscular chest.

"Ranma?" She said weakly. The smokescreen was slowly dissipating as she could breath more freely. She could smell the soap on his skin, along with a soft aroma that mingled with it. She looked up to see the dark features slowly coming into focus. His strong jaw, dark brown hair held in place by his bandana…BANDANA?

"Ranma?" She asked again her brow furrowed at the boy holding her.

"Nope." The boy's eyes were completely fixed on the task at hand. While still holding her in his arms, he was spinning his umbrella in front of them forcing the smokescreen away from them.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo became rigid in his arms, felling incredibly uncomfortable all of the sudden. "What are you doing stupid, this is my fight."

"And you were doing a great job so far. Look, I was here to beat the heck out of Ranma, I figure this guys is good enough."

Ryoga lowered his umbrella putting Ukyo down before him. He began to rip off bandanas, looking around for the strange young man. He spun the bits of cloth in his hands in preparation.

"My battle isn't with you, it's with Kuonji." Six more knives rocketed toward Ukyo from nowhere.

"Ukyo doesn't appear to be in any condition to fight you at the moment." Ryoga moved in front of her, deflecting the knives with his bandana shurkins. "So, if you want to fight, you are going to have to fight me."

The young man jumped from the tree in front of them nonchalantly. Ryoga placed his arm behind him holding Ukyo's arm protectively.

"Well if you intend on protecting a friend like that." He motioned his hand violently toward Ukyo "Then you leave me no choice!"

The boy extended his right arm over his left shoulder and pulled out a ridiculous huge pair if tongs.

"Oh come on! What kind of martial artist uses things like that?!" Ryoga shouted his face faltering.

"This coming from a guy who once cut a tree in half with his belt." Ranma smirked from behind Ryoga.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, hitting him over the head.

"Fight him not me stupid!" Ranma pointed for Ryoga to turn around. When he looked back at Sumatra his tongs were already around him, pinching his arms to his side.

"Ugh." The breath was being squeezed out of him. "Do you think… you can beat me… that easily?" Ryoga started to flex his muscles, forcing the boy's grip on him to loosen. He pushed with his arms, the boy's strength being no match for that of the lost boy's. Sumatra's face contorted with frustration and fear of his opponent's strength.

"Not even close." Ryoga broke free and lunged at the boy, head butting him into unconsciousness. Ryoga looked down at his limp form, slightly out of breath. "That'll teach you."

He looked up at his friends "I'm feeling better already, maybe I won't have to kill you after all Ranma."

Ryoga grinned as Ranma rolled his eyes. Ukyo walked in between the two, shooting a cold stare at Ryoga.

"You know, I didn't need your help back there!"

"Those bags under your eyes say differently and I stopped you from becoming one with the concrete. Some thanks."

"Look, Ranchan was right here if I needed help." All eyes turned to Ranma; he could feel Akane's look burning a hole through him. He felt he should make a statement, a statement that would set everyone straight.

"Uh…" was all he got out.

"Fine, fine whatever. Who was that guy anyway?" Ryoga said ignoring Ranma's stuttering and continuing the conversation, much to Ranma's appreciation.

"Just some guy from my junior high, who knows why he is mad at me." Ukyo shrugged, feeling another yawn coming on, she pushed it away making her eyes water. Akane noticed Ukyo's struggle to stay awake.

"Ukyo, you really do look tired, maybe you should stay home today."

"No, I can't, I'm already leaving earlier then usual to finish preparing for today's lunch rush." She finally let her body get the better of her and released a lazy yawn that racked her body with numbness.

"How about we come and help you." Everyone perked up to Ranma's suggestion. "Akane and I can help you get setup and Ryoga can be your bodyguard for this guy." Ranma started to point down to the unconscious boy, but he was already gone.

"Oh, where did he go?" Akane looked around the schoolyard.

"Ha, I wouldn't worry about him." Ryoga said cracking his knuckles.

"That's really nice of you Ranma. I'll come get you when I am leaving. Oh, you too Akane." Akane scowled at the retreating girl, then decided it would probably be a good idea to follow. She grabbed Ranma by the pigtail and dragged him off.

"Come on Ranma, we're gonna be late."

"Ugh, hey Ryoga see yah in a bit, don't get lost. Ow!" Ryoga watched their diminishing forms enter the building.

"Ok then, I'll just wait here." He held his arm behind his head looking around finally deciding to sit on the steps until his friends came back for him. Perhaps the weird young man would come back and he would have something to do.

As it turned out, he only had to wait for a couple hours for the to return. They proceeded to Ucchan's to help Ukyo prepare for her lunch crowd. Everything was going fairly well, Ranma had talked Akane into setting up the dining room, to keep her away from any comestibles. Ryoga was lugging heavy bags of flour, and other okinomyaki necessities to and from the storage area, which didn't leave a lot of area for him to get lost. Of course every once in awhile he found himself turned in the wrong direction. Ranma prepared sauces and diced vegetables, while Ukyo rested upstairs.

Ukyo was quite pleased that Ranma had taken over running the restaurant in her stead. When he became her husband they'd be a great team and the business would surely flourish. She let the fight with Sumatra drift from her thoughts as she welcomed the calmness of sleep.

Of course nothing goes as planned for long in Nerima, especially when certain martial artists are concerned and definitely if they are all together. Things started to fall apart when Ranma let out a derogatory comment about Akane's cooking ability. Which ended with Ryoga trying to beat him into a pulp for his insolence and Akane finally sending them both flying through the front door. Akane promptly walked off upset, stopping only to apologize to Ryoga.

Hearing the commotion, Ukyo awoke from her nap to find her dining room deserted and no sign of her helpers, except a pile of broken furniture. Ranma was already running to catch up to Akane, Ryoga followed close in pursuit.

"Ranma how dare you be so inconsiderate of Akane!"

"It's none of your business Porky."

"Ranma, I'll make you pay!" Ranma spun around kicking Ryoga straight through the doors of the Cat Café.

"Ranma stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane in turn sent Ranma flying through the doorway with a swift punch to the face. She followed the two boys' overwhelming entrance to find them both sprawled out on the floor.

"And I can stand up for myself Ryoga!" Her expression softened as she saw the hurt expression on the boy's face. "I just like it some much better when you two aren't fighting."

"I'm sorry Akane, I'll try my best not to let Ranma provoke me." She smiled at him sweetly, all evidence of her earlier violence gone. When suddenly Ranma was on his feet between them.

"Hey, how did this suddenly become my fault?"

"Because it's always your fault!" Ryoga and Akane both yelled, knocking him to the ground.

"Can I get you two love birds a table? We have a nice table for two near the window." Mousse stood before Ryoga and Akane holding two menus, his glasses on top of his head.

"Wh-what!" Ryoga turned every shade of red in the spectrum.

"Oh no Mousse. We were just passing by." Akane said, completely missing the couple remark, much to Ryoga's dismay.

"Well, since we're here and we did miss lunch helping Ukyo…" Ranma was fully recovered and his stomach was doing all of the talking.

"Oh Ranma, it's you." Mousse said unenthusiastically to Akane. "Follow me."

"I don't think…" Ryoga said, his hand behind his head, feeling a bit out of place.

"Come on Ryoga sit down and eat." Ranma put him in a headlock, dragging him struggling over to the table and into a chair.

Mousse grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen and retrieved two bowls of pork ramen, the special of the day. Mousse stopped at the third considering Ryoga's food dilemma, having a deep dislike for duck himself, and found a bowl of beef ramen already prepared near the stove. He brought the food out to his three feuding patrons and continued about his duties of cleaning up the dining room.

Ranma scarfed down his meal like a man starving and Ryoga beat him over the head for his rudeness in Akane's presence.

"Have you no manners at all."

"I just love eating pork. How about you Ryoga, you got some problem eating PORK?!" This time both Ryoga and Akane hit Ranma over the head.

"Quit it, Ranma!"

Shampoo bounced through the room bringing water to all her thirsty customers, when she spotted the group finishing their meal.

"Aiyah, Ranma come to date Shampoo." She cued holding her hands to her chest and began to bounce toward their table. She stopped mid-step as something occurred to her. "Shampoo almost forget."

She turned on her heal and leapt into the kitchen nearly knocking Mousse over in the process as he made his way to Ranma's table and started to clear away the empty bowls.

"AIYAH!" All eyes turned to the kitchen. Shampoo roughly pushed the door wide open, feverishly looking around the dining room, her gaze finally falling on Mousse and his task of gathering up dirty dishes. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Stupid Mousse, what you do with green bowl of ramen Shampoo make special?"

"You mean this?" He said sheepishly holding up a red bowl only to uncover the green bowl underneath. Shampoo dropped him roughly and looked at the green bowl with a grave expression.

"Ranma you no eat?" She looked at him worriedly thinking 'that all Shampoo need.'

"Ah no, I had the red bowl." She seemed relieved, but then realized that there were other people at the table.

"Akane you eat?" She glared at Akane with a similar look.

"No, I had a red bowl too."

"Good." Shampoo relaxed her shoulders and slumped forward holding herself up with her arms on the table. "That mean pig boy eat. Phew, Shampoo think there might be problem."

Shampoo gave a little laugh and Ranma looked at Akane confused, she just shrugged in return.

"Stupid boy thank goodness…oh no!" Ryoga was starting to get annoyed until Shampoo started to act strange again, looking at him intently. "Um, maybe Ryoga take Akane out, maybe to see Ukyo."

She grabbed Ryoga and Akane and started to usher the two outside.

"But, but?" Ryoga was getting more and more confused.

"No care where you go, just has to get away from Shampoo."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Akane put her hands on her hips, glaring at Shampoo.

"What's going on Shampoo?" Ranma put his hand on the amazon's shoulder.

"Nothing-Ryoga has to leave and should take Akane with him. Ranma can stay." She figured this might be a good comprise, unfortunately Akane did not agree.

"How come he can stay and we can't?"

"Look, stupid girl, just has to go!"

"Who are you calling stupid!"

"You, Stupid!"

"Fine, Ryoga we are leaving."

"Huh?" Ranma straightened, frowning as Akane grabbed Ryoga by the hand, leading him toward the door.

"Keep hands off, Pervert Girl!" Shampoo yanked Ryoga away from her. The two girls glared into each other's eyes. Shampoo turned and looked at Ryoga, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Shampoo told you to leave. Now look what you do, cute boy." She brought her hands up to her face frustrated.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Ryoga said pointing a finger at his chest.

"Of course, who else Shampoo be talking to? If you leave this no happen, not that I no happy you here."

"Shampoo, what are you talking about?" Ranma was beginning to get a headache.

"Shampoo make potion to make Ranma more attracted to Shampoo."

"So, I was supposed to eat it?"

"No for Shampoo to eat and then be alone with Ranma for a few minutes. Then you become more attracted to me. But Ryoga eat, now Shampoo and Akane attracted to him and who could blame us."

"What are you talking about. I'm not attracted to him." Akane turned red.

"If Ryoga go away might get better, but need to find a cure before it get worse." Shampoo looked up at Ryoga, stars in her eyes, not really wanting him to leave. She had to use all her strength to keep from hugging him.

"Well fine, come on Ryoga."

"No, has to stay away from Akane too." The two girls stared at each other waging an unseen battle.

"OK Ryoga, come with me, you two stay here." Ranma said.

"Wait, what if some other girl sees him and falls in love?" Akane said worriedly.

"No it ok, potion only work for a couple of minutes. Don't know how long it will affect Shampoo and Akane. I have to talk to great grandmother."

"Ok, say goodbye lover boy." Ranma grabbed Ryoga by the shirt and through him out the door. Ranma led him down to the end of the street, only to abandon him to get lost.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." Ranma said, irritated on many different levels. Things were strange enough with Akane at the moment, he didn't need any more complications. When he entered the Cat Café Akane and Shampoo were sitting back to back, arms folded, a blue aura emanating from them both.

Akane was quiet the whole walk home not giving into Ranma's usual taunts. Akane changed into her gi and headed straight to the dojo to try and work off some emotion. It'd been awhile since she last shadow boxed. Her mind was a jumbled mess of past memories and recent ones.

A particular memory of her kissing Ranma weighed heavily on her brain, but she continually pushed it from her thoughts. She just didn't have the emotional stability to contemplate everything at once. She was back to the old Akane that should have been enough. At least that was what she was desperately trying to convince herself.

At the moment she wasn't having as hard a time pushing these thoughts from her mind. For some strange reason her thoughts were constantly drifting to Ryoga. 'Was he ok? Was he lost? Or worse yet was he with someone else?'

She had never really thought much on Ryoga. He was a friend, but when he wasn't around she rarely noticed. Sometimes she barely noticed when he was. She continued to strike at her invisible opponent, wondering about her present romantic involvement with Ryoga, not even noticing Ranma watching her.

"I see you are back to your old style." He said with a twinge of disappointment.

"Ah, yeah." She stopped a little out of breath, not able to return his look.

"Hmph, just when you started to become a half decent martial artist."

"Hey! I have always been a good martial artist!"

"OK then, let's spar."

"Fine!" She ran at him violently with a single punch, which he dodged smirking at her.

"That was a lame attack. You can do better." Her body oozed with anger and she clenched her teeth at him. She made several punches and kicks that Ranma effortlessly avoided.

"Are you distracted or something?" Ranma made a silly face, sticking his tongue out at her.

"What are you talking about?!" Her battle aura flickered off and on.

"Lovesick over your darling Ryoga." He dodged left and right from her barrage of punches, making a sickly sweet face and dough eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Don't be ridiculous. Ryoga is just a friend." Ranma vaulted over her head landing behind her.

"Yah know, I know you were effected by Shampoo's stupid potion. Why are you acting so dumb?"

"Ah…" Akane straightened 'Why AM I acting like this?' "I don't know, maybe it is an effect of the potion."

"Shampoo didn't seem to act any differently toward Ryoga then she would to me, except she was more subdued." Ranma continued to mull all this over in his head, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Alright so I am effected by this stupid potion, but Ryoga is just a friend and he is going to stay that way! I just have to keep it from distracting me." She folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Let's do some more training then."

"Ah, sure."

"This time you have to try harder. You weren't even trying some of your cooler moves. Why don't you try your dragon bullet."

"Um I don't know…I could hurt you or something." Akane said nervously pushing her index fingers together.

"Huh? I have been hit with Ryoga's full Shishi Hokodan and walked away-well stumbled away at least. You aren't going to hurt me." 'And this would be an excellent opportunity to develop a counter for it.' Ranma thought to himself.

"Well ok, if you asked for it." Akane closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. 'Alright all I have to do is focus.' Her mind was clouded with doubt, images of Ryoga and Ranma hung in her mind. 'Concentrate, keep focused. Focused on what?"

Ranma watched her struggle her eyes closed, hands out, but nothing was happening. "Come on! What are you doing?"

"I am trying my best, jerk!" She continued to concentrate.

"Well stop thinking all gooey thoughts about Ryoga and hit me!" Her eyes flew open still concentrating, her green aura flared, sparks emanating from her hands.

"I would love to hit you right now!" She suddenly collapsed to her knees out of breath. "But I don't seem to be able to at the moment."

Her eyes shot up at him, he could have sworn he saw a flash of green behind them for a split second. "And this has nothing to do with Ryoga. Don't be so jealous!"

She got up and started to walk away. "Hey, I am not jealous of a boyish girl like you!"

"Fine, whatever!"

"Ryoga can have you!" He slumped down to the ground into a sitting position, she was already gone. 'Not like I ever wanted you in the first place.'

Ranma arrived at the kitchen table alone. The rest of the family had already gathered for breakfast, except Akane was nowhere to be found. She hadn't even tried to wake Ranma up like she usually did.

Ranma began to eat at his usual speed when Akane sat down next to him. He looked over at her sleepy face, bags under her eyes, and her hair a mess. She fidgeted with the rice in her bowl.

"Jeez Akane, did you sleep at all last night?" Nabiki eyed her sister's disheveled clothes and worn expression.

"I had a hard time sleeping." Akane yawned, her eyes watering slightly. "I am not too hungry, I'm going to get an early start for school."

Ranma paused, his chopsticks still in his mouth, watching her leave the table. He quickly shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, grabbed his lunch from Kasumi, and darted out after Akane. She hadn't made it too far, walking slowly, staggering a bit. He took his usual position on the fence above her, walking a lot slower than normal.

"Are you going to fall asleep while walking?" He crouched down to look at her.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." Ranma straightened. 'She looks so distracted.'

"So, what kept you up? Are you feeling ok?" He began to worry slightly about her health.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. I…just had problems sleeping." She became more animated and blushed slightly.

"You weren't thinking about Ryoga were you?'

"No, of course not! I'm sure he is fine, he gets lost all the time and somehow finds his way back!" She looked a combination of embarrassed and worried. 'This is too much!' Ranma jumped down from the fence and started for the rooftop of the nearest house.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your lover boy." Ranma leapt away jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He soon arrived at the Cat Café, making his usual entrance swinging the doors open.

"Hey, old ghoul!"

"Ryoga?!" Shampoo rushed out from the kitchen with a hopeful expression on her face only to have it dashed to pieces at the sight of Ranma. She looked just as tired as Akane obviously getting as much sleep worrying over Ryoga whereabouts. "Oh, Nihao Ranma. You want Shampoo make tasty ramen?"

"No, I am looking for the old ghoul." Ranma felt something strike him hard from behind he fell forward to the ground.

"Yes son-in-law?"

"You have to find a cure for this love potion of Shampoo's." Ranma answered moaning in pain.

"What's this Shampoo?"

"Oh great grandmother, I got into a bit of your attraction elixirs." Shampoo looked sheepishly at her tribal elder twiddling her fingers.

"So who ate it, not you son-in-law? That is all we need more suitors for Shampoo's husband."

"No Ryoga eat and now he lost and alone or maybe with Akane right now." Tears started to well up in the exhausted girl's eyes.

"So I take it you were there granddaughter and are now caught in the attraction spell." The girl shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, he was with Akane and me. I need to get a cure before they both go insane." 'Stupid Ryoga. Stupid Akane.'

"The boy needs to drink the repulsing elixir to neutralize the effects of the attraction elixir. And all three of you will have to be there, as well."

"OK give it to me and I will find that creep and make him take it."

"I don't have it."

"What?"

"I've never needed it." Ranma's face faltered. "But, I do know of a place only a couple days hike from here in the mountains. The Temple of Scorned Souls, the priestesses should have some,"

"The Temple of Scorned Souls?"

"First, find the boy and bring him here, I will make you a map." Ranma nodded and flew out the door in search of the lost boy. 'He could be on another continent by now.'

"You don't say sugar, some kind of love potion, huh?"

"Yup." Ryoga nodded eating his okinomyaki.

"So now Akane and Shampoo have the hots for you?' 'This might turn out good for Ranchan and me.'

"Yup." Ryoga sighed. "Not exactly how I wanted it to be."

She looked over at his sorrowful expression. 'What an idiot, he is always pining over this girl and now that he has her…I guess this isn't exactly how I would like Ranma to love me.' She straightened, pausing from her cooking for a moment.

"OK Ryoga, I owe you one from yesterday, not that I really needed your help mind you. What do you want me to do to help?"

"Really Ukyo, you'll help me?"

"Sure will, but first tell me and really think about this before you answer. Do you really want this love potion lifted from Akane?"

Ryoga sat still, contemplating what the question really implied. He loved Akane with all his heart, but he couldn't do something like this. He learned for past mistakes that love was not some trick that you could play on a person.

"Absolutely, but I can't say that I will always be able to keep my control." He nodded looking at her with a serious expression.

"Well that's what I'll be there for. I won't let either of them near you and we'll find you a cure together." They were both caught in the moment, holding each other's hands, eyes locked in determination. Ryoga was suddenly flattened against the wall.

"Quick Ukyo, run away before you are in love with him too!"

"Hey Ranma, what do you think you are doing?" Ryoga was on his feet, holding Ranma by the throat. "Are you jealous?"

Ranma punched the smirk off Ryoga's face.

"Really Ranma, I have been around him for about a half hour now I'm not attracted to him in any way, shape, or form." Ryoga's shoulders dropped at her statement. Ranma was already on top of him, grabbing him by the collar in an attempt to drag him out the door, while he protested.

"Come on Ryoga, we are going to get a cure for this, whether you like it or not."

"Hey, wait for me." Ukyo ran out from behind the counter and followed the two struggling boys.

For the second time Ryoga came flying through the doors of the Cat Café followed by Ranma, who walked in unlike his predecessor. He stopped, startled at the sight before his eyes. Akane and Shampoo hands locked in battle, their auras flickering around them. Both girls stopped, their faces lighting up when they saw Ryoga's prone body on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness. Are you alright?"

"Shampoo knew you come back!" Ranma rolled his eyes as the two girls scrambled to get to the boy plastered against the wall.

"Ah…" Ryoga stuttered, sliding down the wall to the floor, two beautiful women running toward him with love burning in their eyes. He held his breath in anticipation. A gigantic spatula stopped the girls in their tracks. Ryoga pulled his legs up to his chin before they were severed by the okinomyaki chef's blade.

"Huh?' Both girls looked up to find Ukyo smiling at them.

"Looks like I made it just in time lover boy." Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief, before rising to his feet, a hardened look on his face.

"That was close, you could have hurt me!" She shrugged never taking her eyes away from the two disappointed girls.

"Hey, are you sure this potion won't effect her?" Ranma bent down to the amazon elder's level.

"Was she there right after he ate the ramen?"

"Nope."

"Then she is fine."

"What you think you doing spatula girl?"

"Well ladies," she said swinging her combat spatula behind her, securing it to her back. "Just consider me the love police. I am here to make sure neither of you get close to him."

Ryoga cowered slightly behind her at the looks he was being given.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Akane crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

"You no keep Ryoga away from Shampoo!" Shampoo started toward Ukyo, who assumed her fighting stance. Ranma rushed in between them.

"Now come on we have a cure we just have to go get it, all of us together."

"Oh Ranma, you jealous of Ryoga and Shampoo. Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo immediately glomped onto him. All other young female eyes suddenly turned cold.

"Hey, I thought you loved him!" Ranma struggled to break free of the amazon's hold.

"Shampoo never stop loving Ranma. Now I love Ryoga too. You both be my husbands, both so strong." Shampoo got a glazed look in her eyes and went for Ryoga again. This time Ukyo did not interrupt the love assault, one of Mousse's chains rapped around Ryoga's neck, pulling him out of her grasp.

"I will not let you have my Shampoo!"

"You are the moron that fed me that stuff! Idiot!" Ryoga released himself from the chain and started to pummel Mousse with his umbrella.

"Aiyah! Ryoga fight for Shampoo!"

"No he's not!" Akane yelled back. Ukyo stayed out of both their ways, while Ranma was still stuck in the middle

"We are never going to get outta here."

* * *

Revised 7/15/00

Disclaimer - All that legal mumbo-jumbo. This isn't mine it's somebody else's and they get all the money.   
Oh yeah - Any comments, compliments, "you suck" emails to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:jlee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	2. Things Can Only Get Worse

Things Can Only Get Worse

'Honor. A thing I hold most dear to me. Above even my sweet Akane? Ahhh…Akane, my angel worshiped from afar, but now within my grasp, the means to keep you in my arms. Alas honor, that of a man and a martial artist, will not allow such a thing. My heart tells me to seize the moment and carry you away in my arms to love you forever. My mind tells me your heart is not something I can take by force. I shall probably regret this decision my entire life, but at least I will live my life as a man of integrity.'

"Are you OK Ryoga?" Akane asked her sweet voice waking Ryoga from his catatonic state of staring at the campfire and crumbling rocks with his bare hands.

"Oh yeah, fine Akane. Hehe." He suddenly became animated, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "What are you doing up, you were sound a sleep a moment ago."

Of course, sound asleep for Akane was thrashing around like a mad woman.

"I dunno, something just seemed to wake me up." She shrugged her shoulders looking down at the rubble surrounding him.

"Oh ah, I'll try to be more quiet."

"That's ok, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" She held his hands in concern, looking them over for injuries.

"Ahh…" His face flushed feeling the softness of her skin. Akane's face softened as she looked over the rough texture of his skin, she seemed so small and fragile in his large hands.

"Your hands are so rough Ryoga. Probably from all that training, huh?"

"Oh sorry, they probably don't seem very gentle." He tried to take his hands away, but she held them firmly.

"No, I think you are a very gentle man Ryoga." She said seriously.

"You really think so?" He moved in close to her a hopeful look on his face. She nodded up at him shyly. 'Oh Akane, if only…' Their eyes remained locked, they inched closer together. Akane raised her head, Ryoga responded by bringing his head down closer to her, making their faces only inches apart. Akane's eyelids began to flutter and Ryoga's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Akane held her breath opening her eyes, her brow furrowing in confusion as she looked at the face before her.

"Huh?" Ranma emerged from behind the trees, a bundle of wood in his arms. His entire face flushed red, he dropped the wood, and stormed over to the two. Akane turned to see Ranma approaching. Ryoga was frozen, waiting, the sound of his heartbeat blocking out the rest of the world.

"Oh, Ranma." Akane blushed and started to twiddle her fingers.

"Take a hike Romeo!" Ranma harshly bunted Ryoga well into the lower atmosphere.

"Ranma!" She turned from watching Ryoga sore through the air to give him an annoyed look, to which he just glared right back at.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?!"

"You are the most faithless, sexless, uncute girl I have ever met!"

"Faithless! That's a laugh coming from you!"

"Hey, I never instigate anything!"

"No, Shampoo just always seems to be bathing or sleeping with you!"

"Like I can help that! You can't be trusted with some guy you barely become attracted to! I pity the poor sap that marries you!"

"Excuse me, you are the one who said you understood!"

"Sure, I understand. Is this the way you are going to act every time you are attracted to someone? Faithless like I said, you'll kiss anyone!"

"Ha! You have the gall to say that after I kissed you!"

"Faithless and Easy!"

"So, that's what you think of me! I guess that is why you didn't kiss me back?"

"Is that what you have been all upset about, if you wanted me to kiss you why didn't you just say so?"

"Jeez Ranma, I don't want to make you do something with someone you find so unattractive!" She swung and punched him face first into a tree, a move she felt was long overdue, and walked away furious.

Ranma slowly slid down the bark of the tree. "Th-that's not what I meant."

"Hachoo! Bewee." The small, black piglet slowly pulled himself and his clothes from the cold water. He cursed Ranma to himself and wondered how long it would take him to find his way back to camp. It was not long till he found a hot spring to restore his manhood. He placed his clothes on a large boulder behind him and waded in.

"Damn that Ranma, I'll probably end up in Okinawa before I find my way back to Akane" He closed his eyes, even saying her name made the vise around his heart tighten.

"Oh Akane." He whispered to himself, sinking into the hot water, all tension leaving his muscles. "Ahh…"

He let himself indulge in a fantasy about what life would be like with an Akane that was infatuated with him. He suddenly became aware of an odd scratching noise coming from behind him. As he turned, a blinding flash of fur flew in front of him and into the pool of hot water.

"What the-?" As if an answer to his question a mountain of water splashed into his face and a naked Shampoo clung to him. He was very aware that her naked body was touching his and a stream of blood flowed from his nostril.

"Ugh, Shampoo! What do you think you're doing!"

"Shampoo want to spend quality time with future husband." She said in her bubbly high-pitched voice. He pried himself from her grip and turned his back to her, his hand on his nose.

"Um Shampoo. I really don't think…" He said in a very nasally voice. She responded by hugging him from behind, throwing her arms around his neck and down his chest.

"Eek!" He flew around detaching himself and started to back away toward the other side of the pool. "Listen Shampoo, you don't really want to do this, it is just that stupid potion talking."

He held his arm up trying to dissuade her.

"Shampoo so happy Ryoga worry so much about her feelings."

"Ugh. I don't care about your feelings!" This didn't faze her in the slightest she had a hungry look in her eyes that made Ryoga gulp loudly. "Shampoo, I don't want to hurt you so don't make me."

His back finally found the rocks that indicated the water's edge and the end of the line. "Shampoo?" He said pathetically. She stopped, lowered herself a bit in the water, and then lunged forward at him. He made a loud whimper and closed his eyes.

CLANG!

The sound of someone hitting something metal rather harshly was enough to open Ryoga's eyes. A large combat spatula was two inches from his face. Startled he looked up at Ukyo who was shaking her head at him.

"I fall asleep for a few minutes and look what you do." She flexed her biceps and sent the amazon on the other side of her spatula into the air. A splash and the sounds of a very perturbed feline could be heard in the distance. Ryoga slumped over relieved.

"Well quite an exciting evening for you, huh?"

"Hmph. You could say that." He half smiled at the girl in front of him. She raised an eyebrow then began to look him up and down. He flushed and submerged himself in the water barely leaving his eyes and nose above the surface.

"Awful bashful aren't we sugar?" Ukyo giggled.

"Um, can you turn around while I get dressed." He said, making bubbles in the water. She laughed again and turned around.

"You know, I went to an all boys junior high school, you don't have anything I haven't seen."

"Ahh!" She swiveled around on her toes to find Ryoga at the edge of the water holding a pile of shredded clothing, tears streaming down his face. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Problem sugar?"

"Of course, there is a problem she shredded my clothes!"

"Hmph." She stood up, looking a bit hurt by his rudeness.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"Well then," she said walking away from him, "I guess it's a good thing I brought this then isn't it. Ranma told me to bring it."

She flung his backpack over her shoulder, hitting him in the face, and knocking him back into the water. He lay back in the water, his clothes floating by him.

"Hachoo. Hachoo. HACHOO!"

Akane looked up from the fire, a feeling of relief passing through her body. Ukyo walked out from behind the trees, a crooked smile on her face.

"Found him before he reached China." She giggled and turned around to see her companion emerge from the trees. He was shivering terribly dressed only in a pair of extremely wet boxers dragging his drenched pack beside him.

"Hachoo!" Ranma fell over laughing, until he saw Akane's worried face. She ran over and hugged him, while he continued to shiver. Ranma could feel the heat rising to his face.

"Oh Ryoga! Are you ok?" He nodded his teeth chattering. She detached herself blushing furiously. Ranma was suddenly at her side.

"What happened P-chan, did you get wet?" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Look real cold." He said doing a mock shiver, passing Ryoga a look inquiring as to when his curse would be activated. He quickly received a punch in the face from Akane.

"Ranma stop picking on Ryoga, this is your fault. Give him your clothes."

"What! Why my clothes?" It was a stupid question, but he was annoyed.

"Well who else's clothes is he going to wear, and if you hadn't kicked him out of camp he wouldn't need any!"

"I'm wearing my clothes. Why don't you give him yours, you never look like a girl in them." Akane immediately sent him flying face first into another tree, walked over to his pack, and opened it. She soon decided she'd rather not riffle through any personal items and brought the pack over to Ryoga.

"Here you go, don't want you catching a cold." She smiled at him sweetly and he accepted the package. Unfortunately, Ranma and Ryoga were not the exact same size, Ryoga being slightly broader. The boxers fit rather snuggly, but the shirt didn't make it. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders, silk shirts weren't really his style, besides who would want to run around looking like Ranma. He resigned himself to just the boxers, while he waited for his own clothes to dry. It was uncomfortable, Akane averting her eyes and Ukyo giggling, but they finally settled in for the night. Ryoga silently prayed that the rest of the trip would go more smoothly then it started.

The sun scorched down on the five travelers, the air bare of all moisture. The wind swirled through the barren valley of rock, raising the dirt into small funnels twisting across the ground to sting the flesh and burn the eyes. The sun rose high in the sky chasing the clouds form the horizon.

Silently, the band entered the path engraved in the rock, two corridors of cliffs looming over them on each side. Their tension filled the air around them as they started their journey. Ranma was the first to break the silence.

"So Shampoo, what happened to Mousse. I can't imagine he would leave you alone with the stud here." Ryoga turned slightly to give Ranma a silent stare and then continued to face forward, as it appeared Ranma ignored him completely.

"Oh he get tied up."

"Literally I bet." Ukyo said as she and Akane giggled.

"This so stupid why we need do this anyway. Shampoo think potion no work."

"What are you talking about? You have been throwing yourself at Ryoga since yesterday! And look at Akane!" Everyone paused in mid-stride to look at a meek Akane. "Um, well ok, so she is acting like normal, but she can't sleep at night dreamin' bout Pigboy."

Akane and Ryoga both turned and hit Ranma.

"I was not!"

"Don't call me that!"

A sound from above caught the travelers' attention. Something seemed to be stirring at the top of the cliff, a few stones bounced their way down the rock face to land near Ryoga's foot. He looked up from pummeling Ranma, still holding him by the collar.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like somebody's watching us from above." Ranma said, joining Ryoga in his upward gaze. Silently they all stood searching with their senses for any signs of their mysterious voyeur.

"Alright, who are you?!" Akane shouted getting frustrated.

"Yeah that'll do it Akane." Ranma received a quick punch to the face by Akane.

"Hahahahaha." The sounds of laughter echoed down to them, but still no sign of who, or where, it was coming from. "Well you finally noticed me and you call yourselves martial artists."

"Oh jeez, its Sumatra." Ukyo hung her head, as the others scanned the rocks for his position.

"Come down here and fight like a man." Ryoga yelled up to the descending voice.

"It seems that now you too will feel my wrath bandana boy. Take this!" Suddenly from nowhere water flood over the rocks and unto the party below.

"Ah Cold!" Female voices screamed in unison.

Ranma shook the water his hair and then a horrible thought flashed through his mind. "Oh no, Ryoga!" He immediately looked down at his side, hoping to find the little black piglet before anyone would notice. 'The poor sap what'll I-' His thoughts were interrupted as he found himself staring at a large pair of barely covered breasts.

"Huh?" He looked up at the brown eyes meeting her at her own level. He whipped his head to see THREE wet girls, looking at him shocked. Three girls, Shampoo hadn't changed into a c-cat. It was then he noticed, it wasn't him that they were staring at it was the girl next to him. The girl, that only seconds ago had a boy's body, much like himself. He turned back to her.

"Ryoga?"

"Ranma, when did you get so tall?" He looked at the other girls dazed, briefly noticing a change in his voice, a husky yet feminine change. "When did all of you get taller? Or am I just shorter?"

He looked from Akane to Shampoo to Ukyo back to Ranma, swallowed loudly, and then looked down at himself.

"Ahhhhhh!" A few drops of blood escaped his nostril as he fainted.

"Jeez, the only person in history to faint from looking at their own female body." Ranma said, catching his head before it hit the ground. "Hey Ryoga, you ok buddy?"

"Oh I so happy Shampoo cured!" Shampoo jumped around.

"Yeah, but look at poor Ryoga, he's a SHE." Akane rebutted.

"It ok he turn back with hot water."

"You're right, I'll go boil some up." Akane ran over to the pack with all the food supplies and started to make a fire.

"I think he's coming around." Ranma said as Ryoga's eyelids slowly started to flutter.

"Ranma? What happened?" He gradually sat up and felt his chest. "Oh my god, I have breasts!"

He started to swoon again, but a slap to the face from Ranma brought him out of it. "Get a hold of yourself Ryoga."

"That's easy for you to say, you turn into a girl all the time!"

"Hahahaha!" The sound of laughter floated down once more to the valley below. "Let me introduce you to Instant Spring of Drowned Girl. Just add water and presto instant curse. Think of this as your penance boy, or should I say girl. Hahahahaha!"

The figure in white looked down on them from above laughing maniacally.

"Why you!" Ryoga sprang to his feet and ran toward the rock face.

"Here Ryoga catch!" Akane yelled from behind him, throwing a kettle full of hot water in his direction.

"Oh no you don't, not yet." The boy through several blades cutting the kettle to bits before it could reach Ryoga. Quickly Ryoga started to climb the rock face toward the boy.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Ryoga froze as more water was splashed on him. He looked down relieved to see he was still human, although not too relieved to find two plump breasts staring up at him.

"I guess I never told you my grandmother was from China. They have all sorts of things there."

"Urg! You little runt get down here. Bakesitenketsu!" He extended his finger and struck the rock face causing the entire side to explode. Dust filled the valley, leaving no visibility. The sounds of faint coughing echoed off the rocks on either side.

"Ryoga!" Akane yelled between coughs. All four ran over to the rubble searching for some sign of him,

"Where Ryoga go?" Shampoo looked around worriedly.

"Hey Ryoga!" Ranma yelled.

"Alright I'm coming!" The husky female voice yelled down from above. The young girl bounced down the remains of the cliff's landing gracefully in front of them. He swept his hair out of his eyes with one hand and kept a grip on his pants with the other. Putting his arm down to his side, his shirt slipped off his shoulder, his clothes hung off his small frame.

"The little bugger got away from me in the smoke. It's a good thing you guys were yelling or I might have gotten lost." He smiled sheepishly, putting his arm behind his head. He looked at the four girls in front of him, all studying his new body with such interest. "What? It's definitely different."

"Ryoga built just like Ranma." Shampoo walked over and poked her well-formed chest giggling. Ryoga jumped at the touch and inched away from her toward Akane and Ukyo.

"She's right sugar. You make a real sexy girl." Feeling unsafe with them as well, Ryoga retreated to Ranma's side, even he seemed to be looking him up and down.

"It looks like you took more damage then usual." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, this body doesn't seem to have as high endurance to the breaking point. It's all soft and squishy, plus my clothes keep falling off. They don't seem to fit my girl form as well as yours do."

"Well you can wear some of our clothes if you like." Akane said smiling.

"Like they'll fit, he's got a larger chest then all three of you." All three towered over them angrily.

"He said it not me. I don't suppose we have anymore hot water?"

"Nope, he destroyed the only kettle we had."

"With this group we didn't bring more than one?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Well let's go back to the hot springs."

"And loose over a day of traveling, no way." Ranma pulled out the map to the temple. "Look we'll be passing by another bunch of hot springs soon if we keep going. So just cope with it."

"It won't be too bad Ryoga at least it was only Instant Nyannichuan. After you turn back you'll never change again." Akane beamed at him.

"Into a girl that is." Ranma added, while Ukyo and Akane looked confused.

"Shut up, Ranma." He punched him in the face, but he recovered quickly.

"Wow, you definitely lost your monstrous strength as a girl."

"Quiet Ranma! I can still kill you." He started to chase after Ranma, his oversized pants slowly him down. Finally, cornering him against the rock, he swung and Ranma ducked, the force of the blow splitting the rock in two.

"She don't seem weak." Shampoo commented.

"This is nothing compared to his usual strength."

"Ranma come back here and take your punishment like a man!" He finally shed his pants and ran after him in his boxers.

"Sure Ryoga as soon as you can dish it out as a man." He stuck his tongue out at the other girl and bounced from hiding behind each of the girls.

"Ugh! Stop hiding like a coward!"

"Still a slow poke give it up Ryoga."

"Will you two quit it we are wasting time." Akane was instantly between the two doing her famous breast clamp attack. Both girls fell to their knees. "Now Ryoga, you can't run around like that."

He looked down and noticed his shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. He adjusted it to the appropriate modesty level then secured it with a tight knot in the front. He also rolled up the waistband on his boxers to ensure they wouldn't fall down while he walked.

"There that should do, right?"

"Don't you think you should wear some undergarments?" Akane looked down at her sternly.

"I'd rather not if that's ok." Ryoga looked scared.

Ranma leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Welcome to my world bud." He gave him an evil smile.

"Ah come on Ryoga-chan we can dress you up in all sorts of frilly things." Ukyo laughed, watching the girl turn bright red before her eyes. Shampoo was suddenly attached to Ryoga, her chest pressed against his back.

"If Ryoga no want to wear bra is ok. Shampoo no wear." She smiled as a full stream of blood began to flow from his nose and he fell over passed out. Ranma squatted down next to him a look of amusement on his face.

"I don't think he's going to live through this."

"Nothing could surpass the patheticness of life at this very moment." Ryoga sat hunched over on a large boulder, his face resting in the palm of his hand.

"Now now Ryoga-chan don't get all moody." Ukyo giggled, looking at the attractive brunette before her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I am going to start calling you Ucchan if you don't stop making fun of me." There wasn't much bite left in him and his new voice, although it had a sultry deepness to it, just didn't sound the same when he was angry. Ryoga sneaked a glance over at Akane and Ranma, setting up camp for the night, purposely not speaking to each other.

"Is it all that bad being a girl Ryoga?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, of course it is. All this fleshy roundness and I'm short. I mean, I wasn't that tall as a guy, now I get to be a short girl. Plus I am a lot weaker in this body."

"Well at least you stayed human when you changed." Ryoga straightened and thanked the powers that were watching over him for that.

"OK, Shampoo find two springs close by each other a few minutes from here. Is perfect no?" She skipped over and hugged Ryoga; it still bothered him even in his current form. "Soon Ryoga back to being man."

Ukyo was looking over at the two giving the amazon a cold stare. "Well let him go and we'll have him back to himself."

Shampoo got up and led the group into the forest until they came to a less dense patch of trees that seemed to split into two paths. Ranma and Ryoga started in one direction together. Shampoo bounced up behind the two crushing them in a hug.

"Shampoo miss you, don't have too much fun." Ranma and Ryoga eyed each other, faces pressed together. "Why can't we just all bath together, it not like we no see each other naked before and we all girls now."

Tension filled the air. Ranma and Ryoga violently wiggled out of Shampoo's chokehold.

"When have you seen him naked!" Akane shouted looking furiously from Shampoo to Ryoga.

"Yeah Ryoga, how is it that you and Shampoo have seen each other naked." Ranma gloated over the brunette. Before Ryoga could reply their reverie was interrupted by a revelation from Shampoo.

"Like pervert girl never see Ranma naked!"

"It's not like I WANTED to see him!"

"Ha! Like looking at you was anything to get excited over!" Before Akane could retaliate Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the throat.

"RANMA, how dare you defile Akane's innocence!"

"What are you more upset about that she saw me or that I saw her?" Ranma choked out barely audible.

"Come on girls they are both men, well they will be, I think we can leave them alone together to bath." Ukyo dragged the two reluctant women over to the other hot spring.

"Ah…" Ranma stepped in the pool of hot water and grew in size. He relaxed as he always did when changing into his true form. He wadded into his chest and looked back to his companion disrobing on dry land. Ryoga untied the knot in his shirt and lifted it over his head. He realized that the others were correct, Ryoga had a similar build to his female side; slender, muscular, and well endowed. Although the feminine curves said otherwise, the mannerisms were wholly male. Ryoga kicked off his boxers and turned toward the spring to find himself under Ranma's scrutiny. He looked down at his body and fought back the threatening nosebleed.

"I guess you're the last person I have to tell how weird this is." He awkwardly shifted on his heals with a hand behind his head. A smile slowly crept across his face. "Now back to being normal!"

He sprung through the air landing in the pool creating a tidal wave of water. Ryoga emerged from the water and looked up at Ranma. Looked UP? Both Ranma and Ryoga looked down to find two breasts slightly submerged in the water.

"AHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Akane said, each of the girls turning from their pleasant soak to the direction of the commotion, then back to each other and continued to soak.

* * *

Revised 7/15/00

Disclaimer - All that legal mumbo-jumbo. This isn't mine it's somebody else's and they get all the money.   
Oh yeah - Any comments, compliments, "you suck" emails to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:jlee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	3. Ritual of the Manhaters

Ritual of the Manhaters

The perfection of the silence was abruptly shattered by a single cry. The birds were shaken from their perches in the trees with such force to shake the leaves from the high branches and sent them hurtling into the air for the wind to toy with. As quickly as it left the silence returned the forest to it's peaceful harmony. The birds once again took to their branches chirping happily.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault, I'm not the one who challenged a total stranger, stupid!" There would be no more silence in the woods that day.

"What are those two idiots up to now?" Ukyo was the first dressed, she grabbed her trusty combat spatula and headed toward the cause of so much turmoil. Akane and Shampoo followed closely behind dressing as they walked.

"Now come on Ryoga, I don't wanna fight a girl!"

"OK Ranma, NOW you die!"

The three girls finally cleared the trees leading to the adjacent hot spring. They stood gawking at the sight before them. Male Ranma, dressed in only his boxers, fending off a naked, still female, Ryoga.

"How come Ryoga no change back into man?"

"I don't know sugar, but I'm dying to find out."

"Ryoga! Ranma! Cut that out, what happened?"

"What does it look like? UGH! He's still a she and I'm not!" Ranma said while Ryoga held him in a headlock attached to his back.

"He went into the hot spring and he didn't change back?"

"She! She sure didn't." Ranma choked out.

"HE! I'm a HE!" Ranma ran backwards smashing Ryoga into a tree. Ryoga refused to loosen his grip around Ranma's neck. Ranma fell backwards crushing Ryoga with his weight. Instead of letting go Ryoga rolled them both over and twisted his grip. He stood bent over bringing Ranma to his knees making his head squish against Ryoga's breast in the headlock.

"Ryoga!" Ranma struggled to get free, feeling the cold shadow of Akane's mallet looming above his head.

"Ryoga honey. I really don't think you and Ranma should play like this anymore. I mean, at least not until you are a guy again."

Ryoga looked down at his body and dropped Ranma. Falling to his knees, he sat back onto the ground in a heap. Akane grabbed a towel from the rocks and wrapped it around Ryoga's limp body.

"Aiyah! This mean Ryoga never be man again." Shampoo looked momentarily upset, then bounced over to Ranma. "Look like Shampoo only have one husband now, how sad."

Tears started to well up in Ryoga's eyes, he could feel the pity surrounding him and he was disgusted. A yellow aura started to surround him. Ranma sensed the air around them become heavy and quickly came to life, rushing to Ryoga's side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, I'm sure there is a way outta this. I've been stuck as a girl lotsa times and I've always found a cure." Ryoga looked up at Ranma's smiling face, a look of hopefulness finally appearing.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I mean, first of all he only used the instant stuff, which isn't permanent anyway. Besides, I'm sure once we get a cure for this love potion and we get back to the old ghoul, she's sure to have an idea or two."

"That's right Ryoga, don't worry you'll be back to normal in no time." Akane sat to Ryoga's other side, smiling the same reassuring smile as Ranma.

"Sure, normal." Ryoga whispered, feeling the depression fade.

"Yeah, pretty soon you'll be back to your piggy-self."

"Who's a pig?!" Ryoga launched himself at Ranma knocking him to the ground. He sat on his chest as they tried to strangle each other.

"Have you ever noticed how often we find these two in positions like this?" Ukyo said, a thoughtful expression on her face. All three girls stood in a row watching the boys roll around on the ground.

"You think we should worry?" Shampoo asked.

"Please, they are both men." Akane added.

"Not all the time."

"Not now."

"Hmm." All three stood thinking.

"Ahh!" Ryoga cried out as Ranma pinned his delicate female arm behind his back. He opened his eyes to find the girls staring at them with great interest. Ranma turned his eyes front as well, feeling unnerved by the girls' expressions.

"What's up?" He released Ryoga shoving him forward.

"Ladies?" Ryoga raised a hand to them.

"We just thinking you two fool around awful lot." Shampoo dropped her arms to her side.

"That's because Ranma is such a jerk."

"What do you mean? You start most of the fights!"

"With just cause!"

"Whatever."

"Point is, weren't you in the room when Ryoga ate that attraction stuff?" Ukyo shot at Ranma.

"Yeah, but we are always like this."

"But Ryoga is a girl now." Akane said.

"So I was a girl before and Ryoga never treated me any different."

"Hey, are you having perverted thoughts about me?" Ryoga was suddenly in his face.

"No way, don't make me sick!"

"Just make sure you don't." Ryoga poked him in the head and walked over to his pack pulling out some clothes. The three girls still stared at Ranma.

"Cut it out, I was NOT effected by that potion. We are both guys and I will ALWAYS think of him that way."

"Whatever you say Ranma." Akane turned and walked toward Ryoga. Ranma watched her walk away cursing her with his eyes.

"We are going to be meeting people tomorrow Ryoga. I think it would be better if you wore real girls clothes." A look of dread passed over the girl's lovely features.

"I don't have to wear a dress, right?"

"No of course not." Akane giggled and Ryoga relaxed.

"We play dress up yes?" Shampoo hugged Ryoga from behind making him blush.

"I'm sure we have some nice delicates for you Ryoga." Ukyo laughed.

"You be quiet!" He shouted

"Oh Ryoga so cute. What we put on him first?"

"Hey I'm not a doll you know."

After dressing, Ranma slumped down against a tree and sulked while the girls had their fun. Akane held up a pair of jean shorts for inspection.

"Look Ryoga, boxers just won't work with shorts." The three girls surrounded the small brunette sitting in a circle.

"Well then I won't wear any underwear!"

"Ryoga!" Akane looked shocked.

"Here let's put this on you." Ukyo tried to put a bra on Ryoga, but he wouldn't let her touch him.

"Let me see that shirt again. No, how 'bout the other one? No, this is too small too, don't either of you have anything a bit looser?" Akane held up several shirts from each of the girls, but all where too small to fit around Ryoga's new chest dimensions.

Ryoga stood up, discarding the towel, and pulled the jean shorts over his bare behind. They fit a little loosely, but nothing noticeable. Akane handed him a white T-shirt and he slid it over his head and down to his waist. It stretched across his chest pulling the cotton shirt out of shape. Ryoga didn't give it any notice and put on a pair of Akane's socks.

"Ryoga, I don't think that shirt is working for yah." Ukyo said.

"It'll do fine. I just wanna get this cure go back to Nerima and get back to normal."

"Ryoga really going to attract attention looking like that." Shampoo stood, Akane and Ukyo following. Ryoga was suddenly struck by one of Ranma's yellow short sleeve shirts.

"Huh?"

"They're right, you'll attract attention. It's even your color." Ranma walked up to him.

"Th-thanks."

"It's nothing." Ranma picked up his pack and started back toward camp. Ryoga followed in close pursuit, who was therefore followed by the girls.

The evening came and went quickly for the tired travelers. At the first sign of daylight they were up and preparing for the final leg of their journey to the Temple of Scorned Souls. With a pack slung over each of their shoulders they sat huddled around Ranma for a final review of the directions

"Alright, we are here." Ranma pointed to a place on the map as the girls looked on, Ryoga with a confused look. "Once we're past these rocky ridges we'll be in Spurn Valley, there is a village right before the Temple, where we can stop there for any supplies and stuff."

The girls nodded in recognition while Ryoga looked at him indifferently. "You got that lost girl." Ranma poked Ryoga in the head.

"Who you callin' a girl?!" Ryoga stood up, looking down at him angrily.

"Gee Ryoga, have you seen P-chan recently?" Ranma stood up putting his hand to his cheek feigning a thoughtful expression. He looked down at Ryoga, the brunette growled at him showing off his fangs somehow never shattering his cute female exterior.

"Ranma." He said through gritted teeth, and then jumped a top a boulder to be at his eye level. "Stop looking down at me, you have no right."

As Ryoga straightened his posture, placing his hands on his hips the weight of his pack started to tip him over. He started to cry out, his arms flailing. Ranma grabbed a belt loop with his index finger and stopped him from toppling over.

"You gotta get used to being lighter and having less upper body strength."

"I'll show you upper body strength." Ryoga lunged forward with a punch. Ranma sidestepped out of the way, letting the brunette fall flat on his face.

"See I told you." Ranma bent down and helped him up.

"Come on you two, let's get going I don't want to lose any more business then I have to." Ukyo said, adjusting the load on her back.

They started the days hiking Ryoga tried his best to keep up with Ranma's pace in the lead, but he was right the pack was heavy and Ryoga didn't have the raw strength his male body held. As they climbed the last wall of rock, before they would go down into the valley, the girls were falling behind worn out.

Ranma barely broke a sweat, he looked back to find a winded Ryoga close behind and the other three huddled together trying to make it over the rocks way behind.

"Come on, slow pokes." They just grunted in return, Ryoga keeping all his concentration on continuing to move. "Here Ryoga, lets trade packs yours is three times bigger than everyone else's."

"No way, I can handle it." The brunette said, panting madly. Ranma reached behind him and lifted the pack off of Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga could feel the stiffness in his shoulders crying out. 'I'm not going to take his pity!'

"Give it back Ranma."

"Ok, when you can take it back from me I'll let you have it." Ranma threw his own pack to Ryoga to carry, along with his umbrella. "I know how LOST you feel without it."

"Ranma, get back here!" Ranma leapt up the rock face laughing, Ryoga bolted after him with newfound energy. The girls fell over from exhaustion.

"God, I'm dying for a drink." Ukyo just barely held herself up, hunched over using her arms for support.

"Me too." Akane slumped over as well, out of breath.

"Shampoo need water." She chose to lean against Ryoga for support.

"There's a restaurant over there. You guys take Ryoga there I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ryoga said in his husky female voice, which he had to admit to himself had a sultry sexy quality to it.

"I'm gonna see if I can find out more about this Temple." Ranma yelled back as he ran off down the street.

"Come on girls, oh sorry Ryoga." Akane said. The girls dragged themselves to the restaurant. It was actually more like a bar, in fact it was a bar, dirt lined the floor and smoke filled the air. All four sat at the bar and ordered water, the bartender scowled at them, but obeyed. Ryoga glanced around, the room was filled with hoodlums giving the girls a once over. Ryoga swiveled in his stool and gave them all a threatening stare before turning back to his companions.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this place." He said to Ukyo, who was sitting to his left. She nodded as she gulped down all the questionable, brown-tinted, fluid before her. He looked over at the other two girls. Akane had her head on the bar and Shampoo was drinking water just as furiously as Ukyo had. A hand slapped down on the counter to Ryoga's right.

"Hey there sweetie." The brunette stared up at the man in disgust, surely this man was not coming on to him. "Lemme buy you a real drink."

He placed his hand on Ryoga's shoulder, which he immediately slapped away. "No thanks pal!"

Ryoga quickly looked around the room and found he was being leered at by all the patrons. He was completely revolted and suddenly felt the need to punish all of them severely.

"You sure are a pretty little thing." The man once again tried to touch Ryoga; he grabbed the man's wrist whipping around him pinning his arm to his back. The stools crashed to the ground, the girls finally awoke and stared at the brunette holding the surly man with her brute force.

"I said no thanks, now hands off." He walked him to the middle of the room then kicked him through the doors of the bar. He stood his ground eyeing the rest of the thugs. One by one they started to get up and advance on him. Ryoga sensed someone else close behind him and turned to find a tall thin man lunging toward him. Ryoga stood ready, but the man never reached him. Ranma stood between them holding the man by the throat.

"I see you're a hit with the guys already." Ranma threw him backward into his three buddies and a wooden table.

"What are you doing? I have everything under control."

"Some thanks." Two more guys charged and Ranma sent them both flying into the wall with a roundhouse kick. Ryoga took out his umbrella and jabbed another thug in the stomach and then smashed him over the head.

"I just thought you might need the help. You can be so stubborn." Ranma said over his shoulder as a younger man lunged at Ryoga. He flipped in the air landing behind the man and kicked him over the bar and into the bottles of liquor. The bartender growled at him, Ryoga smiled back goofily, his hand behind his head. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed him from behind. The brunette screamed as the hands squeezed her breasts. Ranma kicked the guy off and Ryoga turned red with fury.

"OK that's it!" Ryoga started to imagine what it would be like to be stuck a girl for the rest of his life; men fondling his female body, never being able to tell Akane he loved her…

"Uh oh." Ranma saw the yellow aura start to consume Ryoga, the air around him becoming heavy with emotion. Ranma grabbed the three girls at the bar and hauled them out the door just as the sphere of energy formed in Ryoga's hand.

Ranma heard Ryoga's battle cry and covered the girls as best he could. The sound of the explosion shook the ground deafening the cries of those hit by the Shishi Hokodan. Ryoga staggered out of the smoky building his clothes tousled, bits of plaster falling from his brown hair.

"Ha, told yah I could take care of them." Ryoga held up his fist. The ground below him started to loose it's stability and he felt his body go limp. Ranma lunged forward catching the brunette in his arms before he could hit the ground. He scooped him up in his arms and rose to his feet, the girl's body was surprisingly light and tiny in his muscular arms. 'Its hard to believe you're the same brutal jerk.'

"Is Ryoga ok?" Akane said concern making her voice quiver slightly. Ranma turned around and faced the girls.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's harder to do chi attacks as a girl, takes more energy."

"Well, don't you two look cute." Ukyo folded her arms over her chest.

"Huh? Hey if any of you want to carry this load of bricks be my guest." He said adjusting the girl in his arms as if he was straining to keep her from falling.

"Shampoo no can carry anymore." She rubbed her shoulders and Akane moaned in agreement.

"Well then Ranma, I guess you get to carry all this." Ukyo shoved Ryoga's pack and umbrella, along with Ranma's pack into his already full arms. The girls all nodded heads and started to walk away.

"Hey you guys come on give me a hand. I didn't even get a drink."

"Come on Ranma, we're almost there." Akane shouted back to him. He looked down at Ryoga's unconscious face and thought to himself 'this is all your fault.'

"So, did you find out anything about the temple?" Akane looked back and couldn't help but giggle. Ranma growled still holding Ryoga and the two packs.

"When is this jerk going to wake up." Ranma shook the girl in his arms, but she just proceeded to make a snoring noise.

"Ranma, the temple?"

"Right. Its some fanatical group of women who hate men, I guess the only way you can go in is if you've been dumped or somethin'. The men in the village really didn't seem to like them."

"D'yah notice we were the only women there." Ukyo added.

"Yeah Spatula girl right, all men." A low moan came from the load in Ranma's arms.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." They all stopped and looked down as Ryoga stirred a bit, his eyes fluttering open. The first face he saw was Ranma smiling down at him, he abruptly freaked, jumping out of Ranma's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen stupid, you fainted, so I carried you!"

Ryoga felt the incredible headache throbbing in his temples and started to feel a little woozy. "What's wrong with me? I didn't do that big a blast."

"It works different when you're a girl. Try to think smaller next time." Ranma threw the brunette the smaller pack and his umbrella. "Don't want to be carrying you the whole trip."

"I see temple!" Shampoo shouted from the top of the ridge.

"Those who enter the holy temple of scorned souls must have no love for men in their hearts." Akane read aloud the plaque outside the large gold doors of the ancient construct. "What do you suppose that means?"

"I guess they don't like men too much." Ranma said, dousing himself with a flask of cold water. Ukyo walked up to the door and pulled the gold rope making a loud chiming noise. The sound of commotion and muffled voices could be heard from the outside. A slot in the door opened and a pair of purple eyes looked at each of the girls in turn.

"Yes, what do you want?" The female voice asked agitated.

"We are interested in joining your group." Ranma said stepping forward.

"You want to become priestesses?" The woman said in disbelief.

"Yup, sure do. Hate men spit on 'em." The eyes narrowed from behind the slot.

"Are you serious, you're not selling something are you?"

"No really ma'am, we want to join." Akane said smiling. Suddenly the slot closed and the girls looked at each other frustrated. Then they heard the sound of locks and chains being removed and the door swung open. There stood an attractive woman with dark violet hair to match her eyes. She was dressed in a flowing white gown with gold stitching along the edge.

"Come in, come in. We don't get a lot of pledges anymore. Too many women getting married these days." She excitedly implored the group to enter. The inside of the temple was made of white marble with plush gold and purple rugs lining the floor. The attractive woman, seemingly in about her mid-twenties, introduced herself as Megumi, the high priestess of the Temple.

"So, what do you have to do to become a priestess?'' Ranma asked.

"Well, first you have to go through a purification ritual. Then we have to perform the ceremony of scorned souls. Not much to it anymore, we used to have trials by fire, but we lost more and more pledges that way." Ukyo and Akane exchange glances. "Just a few tests really, nothing to worry about."

"Is it true you have potions that repel the opposite sex?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure, we have a lot of potions at the altar that can get rid of men." She said with great enthusiasm. She led them through the temple showing them various monuments toward hating men and explained all the rules of never associating with men. They finally arrived at a room full of shimmering waterfalls spilling into shallow pools with gorgeous women bathing. Ryoga and Ranma immediately turned around and headed back out the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Ryoga said in a panic.

"You girls haven't changed your minds have you?"

"Oh no, we just already had our baths for the day." Ranma said smiling.

"Well, this is a ritual cleansing not a bath. Come, we'll need to take your clothes off."

Ryoga just giggled like a fool and had to be dragged through the room by Ukyo. Akane stayed at Ranma's side blocking his view of the bathing priestesses.

"This is just great." The two boys stood in the corner of the room, undressing away from the others.

"Look, just keep your eyes on the floor and try not to walk into anything."

"Right, eyes down." Ryoga dropped his head.

"And try not to get a bloody nose."

"Shut up." Ranma went to turn around but Ryoga grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like."

"Akane is probably naked over there."

"I'm not going to look at that tomboy." A foot connected with Ranma's head plastering his face into the wall.

"Who are you calling a tomboy." Ryoga timidly turned to find Akane standing in a white towel. Their eyes met and they both flushed.

"We finally get to take bath together." Shampoo started toward Ryoga, but found Ukyo standing in front of him her hands on her hips also covered in a towel.

"Spatula girl really getting in Shampoo's hair." She said in her usual dulcet voice.

"Don't worry soon you won't have to worry about me anymore." Shampoo turned away her arms crossed.

"Another successful save." Ukyo smiled turning to Ryoga. He stood with his hand behind his head smiling.

"Looks like I probably owe you now." They both laughed then looked down at each other and blushed.

"Let's just get this over with." Ukyo turned away adjusting her towel. Ryoga averted his eyes to the ground 'If I can just keep my eyes on the floor.' The girls followed Megumi to a set of stools near a large waterfall in the middle of the room.

Ryoga and Ranma sat away from the girls on stools next to each other grumbling to themselves. A beautiful blonde in a sheer white gown approached Ryoga and offered to bath him. He kept his eyes on the ground and started to giggle like a mad man until Ranma hit him over the head. Two gorgeous young women scrubbed their backs turning both boys bright red. 'Eyes on the ground, eyes on the ground…' they chanted over and over again in their heads.

"We'll make you nice and clean." Both women dumped buckets of warm water over the men simultaneously. Ranma changed almost instantly; luckily the two women turned for their scrub brushes and didn't notice. Ryoga whipped around and splashed Ranma with a bucket of cold water changing him back before anyone noticed.

"I think we're all clean now." Ranma said frantically.

"But we haven't washed your hair yet. We can't finish the ceremony unless you have been completely cleansed of all impurities." Both boys slumped over defeated.

"Don't worry we'll take over." Akane said walking over with Ukyo. Shampoo hugged Ranma.

"I wash yes?"

"No Shampoo, I can't touch hot water and you can't touch cold. I don't want a c-cat on my head." Ranma shivered at the thought.

"Oh well, Shampoo wash Ryoga then."

"I don't think so." Ukyo was already dousing Ryoga with warm water.

"This no fun at all." Shampoo sat on the floor turning away from them. Akane walked behind Ranma and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Just a little off the top and light on the conditioner, 'k."

"Don't tempt me Ranma. I have a bucket of warm water and a room full of manhaters." She poured the shampoo into her hand and slowly began to lather Ranma's red hair, gently working it into his scalp. Ranma began to slump forward feeling more and more relaxed by her tender fingers massaging his scalp. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently straightened him.

"Don't make me lean over you." She tried to get his braid lathered as much as she could without undoing it. She walked away and Ranma watched her fill the bucket with cold water. He kept his eyes on the ground as she walked back.

"Put your head back or you'll get soap in your eyes."

"Ah, ok." Ranma leaned his head back and Akane cradled his head in her hand while pouring the water over his hair. He looked up into her eyes, she looked so calm and serene. She continued to pour, pausing to run her fingers through his hair making sure she rinsed out all the soap. She let him put his head back up, and started to dry his hair with a towel. Noticing the shivers that racked Ranma's body she moved the towel to around his shoulders.

"Thanks." He said teeth chattering. She moved to kneeling in front of him.

"I guess you never get used to it. The cold water I mean." She said ringing the water from his braid. Ranma clutched the towel tightly and realized for the first time that his heart was racing in his chest. He looked away from her and saw Ukyo rinsing the suds from Ryoga's hair. His posture completely unfeminine, slouching forward his legs spread open about shoulder width his elbows resting on his thighs.

"Aren't you jealous?" Ranma asked and Akane turned and saw them together.

"Yes, but…" Ranma frowned at her response.

"You should have washed him and let Ukyo do me."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I wasn't the girl you wanted!"

"I didn't-" Ranma was interrupted by a sponge full of soap flying into his mouth. He grumbled to himself bubbles billowing upward.

"Ready to begin the ceremony?"

"You mean that wasn't part of it?" Ukyo asked.

"No." Megumi laughed. "You just needed to be clean. We start the ceremony with a test of endurance. A woman has to be able to maintain her resolve when it comes to a man. To prove your endurance stand underneath this waterfall for as long as possible."

They started toward the waterfall Shampoo lagging behind. "Shampoo not quite clean enough yet."

She ran back to the stool and vigorously started to wash her hair. Ryoga and Ranma walked to the far end of the waterfall and stepped under. Akane and Ukyo stayed as far away from them as they could.

"W-would-dn-n't it b-be t-t-terribb-ble if y-you ch-changed-d r-right n-now." Ranma laughed under the ice-cold water.

"S-s-shut-t up-p R-r-ranma."

Ukyo and Akane didn't last too long, they gave up after about twenty minutes and retired to a soak in the warm water of a large bath, the size of a swimming pool. Shampoo on the other hand was having a problem with a few of the priestesses.

"No Shampoo not ready yet." She was backing away as the women advanced on her. She turned to run and tripped into the cold waterfall. Now in cat form, Shampoo ran through the waterfall and right on top of Ranma's head.

"C-C-CAT!" Ranma ran around the room flailing his arms around yelling at the top of his lungs. He slid on a bar of soap and went soaring on the porcelain into the water. A full-grown Shampoo popped out of the water. She looked around furiously wondering where Ranma went.

Ranma held his breath, but the pool was shallow and they were sure to discover him. He searched under the water until he found a girl in the corner with a towel. He took a chance that it was Akane and headed toward her. Akane sat at the pool's edge lounging back, her towel draped over her chest. Her head lay back on the porcelain. A pigtail bobbed in the water near her knees.

"Huh?" Ranma's head popped up she quickly sat up closing her legs and clutching her towel.

"Ssh. You gotta help me."

"What are you doing down there?" She whispered turning red in the face.

"I fell in. I didn't want them to find me."

"Well what am I-get down!" She shoved his head under water putting her legs out to cover him smiling at the two priestesses walking by. She pulled Ranma out of the water by his pigtail. He choked out some water and Akane shushed him.

"I hope you had a reason for that."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry, sorry." Ranma held up his hands and Akane looked around. She saw a large plant at the opposite corner near the wall. 'Perfect.'

"Ok, if we can make it over there I'll cover you while you jump into the plant then I can pour some cold water on you." Ranma agreed it was a good plan. "Swim around me and we'll work our way over."

Akane quickly turned away from him as he swam behind her.

"What?"

"Couldn't you have gotten a towel or something?"

"Gee I didn't have a chance when I was sliding on the soap."

"You're incredible." She said exasperated.

"Why thank you."

"That's not what I meant!" She gritted her teeth catching the attention of a couple women in the middle of the pool. She stopped and smiled. They smiled back and turned away Akane sighed and they started again. When they reached the corner Akane looked around cautiously.

"Ok, wait till I stand up then go."

"Right, no peeking."

"I'll try to control myself." She stood and he jumped into the plant. Akane sighed in relief and walked over to get a bucket of water and doused the plant.

"What are you doing?" Megumi walked up behind her with the rest of their group.

"Huh? Oh your plant looked thirsty, hehe."

"Akane strange girl, don't pay any attention." Shampoo said. Akane smiled and they turned around walking toward the direction of their clothes. Ranma jumped out of the plant in front of Akane.

"Great now they think I'm weird."

"Don't worry," he said placing a hand on her shoulder "you are weird."

"Shut up Ranma." She didn't have the energy to hit him.

After dressing in the same white gowns the rest of the women wore the group followed the priestess to a great hall with a gold altar. Ranma and Ryoga exchanged glances. The priestess lined them up, Ryoga at the far right then Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo.

"First of all are you all virgins?"

The girls' eyes bugged out of their heads. She looked first at Ryoga who squeaked out a yes. Then to Ranma, all three fiancées turned to him as well.

"Yes." He stuttered then turned to the girls. "What?"

They just shook their heads and faced forward. She followed down the line getting a yes from each of them.

"Good."

"Is that part of the ceremony?" Ranma asked.

"Nope." She smiled as they all nearly fell to the ground. "Ok, let's start the second test." She clapped her hands together and walked over to the altar and opened a wooden box and pulled out a large crystal then walked back over to Shampoo.

"Tell me are you in love with a man?"

"No." The crystal turned a bright red.

"You are not truthful." The smile faded from the priestess' face and Shampoo turned her eyes to the floor. She moved over to Ukyo and asked the same question, her response of no also made the crystal glow red. She proceeded to Akane and got the same results. When she got to Ranma she had no hope left she was greatly surprised when the crystal stayed as clear as day. And then even more surprised when Ryoga also passed.

"I'm sorry girls you can't become priestesses it is strictly forbidden to be in love." Leaving the two boys alone, Megumi showed the three girls to the door. In her absence Ranma and Ryoga searched the room for the potion. After a few a minutes of searching they finally found the repulsion potion and Ryoga stashed it in his pack.

"It nice meeting crazy man hating women." Shampoo smiled brightly at the priestess as she swung the massive doors closed behind them.

"Great. Now they are in their all by themselves." Akane huffed resting her hands on her hips. She looked down at the priestess outfit she wore and sighed. It was comfortable and attractive, but not very practical for the upcoming trip back home.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Ukyo shrugged.

"I'm going to get changed out of this dress." Akane slung her pack over one shoulder and headed away from the doors of the ancient temple the sound of something moving about on the roof making her turn back. A small object was thrown to the ground between the three girls exploding into a wall of yellow smoke. Faintly their coughs could be heard by the figure above the ease he listened and waited for the inevitable thud that signaled their unconscious state.

* * *

Revised 7/15/00

Disclaimer - All that legal mumbo-jumbo. This isn't mine it's somebody else's and they get all the money.   
Oh yeah - Any comments, compliments, "you suck" emails to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:jlee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	4. The Final Indignity

The Last Indignity

Swiftly the two figures jumped from limb to limb rustling through the leaves like the wind, appearing as only blurs to the animals below.

"Come on Ryoga, get your ass in gear, if you get lost I ain't coming back for you." Ranma looked back to see his female companion close in toe.

"Shut up and find Akane you jerk!" Ryoga concentrated on Ranma anticipating each branch he would land on, his thoughts started to drift to the discovery they made only hours ago.

The two boys ran through the temple door panting heavily, securing it behind them.

"I never thought we'd get outta there." Ryoga said huffing.

"No kidding let's get the girls and get as far away from this place as possible."

They looked around and there was no sign of the girls anywhere. About ten feet away from the temple entrance was the remains of a brown paper bag, surrounded by a yellow powder. Ranma walked over bending down to inspect the suspicious substance.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked, looking over Ranma's shoulder.

"Looks like…cornstarch and something like Kodachi's sleeping powder."

"Do you think something happened to Akane?"

"It's a good guess and I bet it was that Sumatra guy."

"That jerk is really getting on my nerves."

"Come on, he couldn't have gotten too far with all three of them." They headed back down the ridge in pursuit of the mad chef and the three girls.

Their prey was careful not to leave a trail to their whereabouts. Running through the forest at top speed, trying to cover as much ground as possible, out of the corner of his eye, Ranma spied a stream of smoke rising up between the trees. Without even a word of warning he veered off to the right.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Ryoga stopped, balancing on the branch of a large oak tree and quickly followed Ranma's lead. "You can't loose me that easily, Ranma."

Once near enough to the smoke to see the camp Ranma took to the ground landing with ease. Ryoga bounced out of the trees next to him. "What's the big idea?"

"Sssh, I found something." Ranma said, hushing the brunette while glancing cautiously around the trees surrounding the barren camp.

"I don't see them anywhere." Ryoga said, standing his back to Ranma's side.

"Hahahaha." The sound of laughter echoed off the trees making it difficult for either of them to determine where the maniacal chef hid. Frustrated, Ranma burst into the middle of the camp growling his words up to the treetops.

"Show yourself, you little jerk."

"Stop hiding like a coward and fight me!" Ryoga shouted, joining Ranma in the middle of the camp. There was still no sign of their female companions, Ranma started to get agitated.

"Where have you taken them!"

"Soon Kounji will finally receive the punishment I have been waiting so patiently for. Its unfortunate that the others have to get hurt as well, but that is what happens when you have poor judgement in your friendships."

"What have you done to Akane?!" Ryoga shouted, still searching the leaves and branches.

"They're amusing themselves at the ravine." A shower of cornstarch bags bombarded them, Ranma and Ryoga dodged behind adjacent trees coughing.

"Ryoga, go get the girls I'll take care of this jerk."

"No way, he's mine. Besides you have a better chance of saving them in your male form then I do in this body." The wind was slowly parting the smokescreen in the small enclosure. Ranma looked Ryoga in the eye and nodded.

"See if you can hold him off till I can get back."

"Like I'd ever need your help!" Ryoga yelled at Ranma's diminishing form. He breathed in deeply, determination filling soul. He emerged from his hiding place, scanning the treetops. 'Only one way to find him.' With a strong leap he started to make his way up the branches of the trees boarding the clearing. A low whistling noise alerted Ryoga to dive to a lower branch, letting the razor sharp paring knives stick harmlessly into the bark of the tree trunk.

"Let's get this over with." Ryoga said, balancing on the thin branch.

"My thoughts exactly." The boy in the white chef's outfit emerged from the shadow of the leaves across from him. He stared at Ryoga coldly, twirling a small knife between his fingers making the blade shine in the sunlight glaring into Ryoga's eyes. The boy had disregarded his hat letting his long light honey-blonde hair blow freely in the wind.

"Hyah!" The two drove off the branches meeting each other in the air above the camp. Legs and fists flying with great speed.

"Damn, where the hell are they?!" Ranma stopped his running to search the trees around him.

"Huh? Ranma!" Akane raised her head, struggling against her restraints.

"Akane?" Ranma ran toward the voice and found himself at the edge of a great ravine. A few rocks crumbled to the ground below and ricocheted along the cliff's edge on their decent.

"Ranma!" Akane squirmed against the rope holding her arms to her waist. Ranma finally caught sight of her swinging by a rope on the cliff opposite him. He felt relief wash through him, the other two girls were hanging in the same position on either side of her their limp bodies swinging in the breeze. She smiled up at him, their eyes met, and a smile rose from the corners of Ranma's face. The glint of metal reflected into his eyes and with a frown he followed the rope up to the cliff's edge.

One of Sumatra's knives was wedged between the rock and the rope making it frayed to a few mere strands. Ranma's frown deepened as he watched Akane struggle to free herself from the binding. Her rope was the most frayed most likely do to all her thrashing.

"Akane, stay still I'm coming!" Ranma jumped over the edge bouncing from rock to rock. "Just don't move!"

"I think I'm almost free." She said flexing the muscles in her arms feeling the coarse rope cut into the skin of her arms and rip the delicate fabric of her white gown.

"Stop moving stupid, you are going to split your head open!" Ranma reached bottom as Akane swung from the final thin strand of rope. 'I gotta make it.' Akane stopped dead, her face turning a light pink as she watched him rapidly transverse the rocks below her.

"What did you say?!"

SNAP

"Ugh!" Ryoga came crashing down into the base of a large oak tree wincing in pain.

"Haha! I knew you would be weaker as a girl." Ryoga growled at the mention of weakness and lunged at the boy. He blocked Ryoga's punches and threw another smoke bomb into his eyes. Ryoga coughed his eyes watering from the stinging powder.

"Granted you took me by surprise with your unbelievable strength last time, but I don't think that'll be a problem now."

"No one like you will ever be good enough to defeat me." The two stood staring at each other, waiting. Ryoga ran toward him, fury wrenching a yell from his petite throat.

"Ahhh!" Akane screamed plummeting to the rocks below. 'No, too far away!' Ranma leapt in the air trying to close the distance between them. He managed to catch her in mid air, toppling down with her, rolling off the rocks and dirt, Ranma taking the brunt of the fall. He held her tight in his arms protecting her from the rocks' pointed edge. They finally met the dirt at the bottom of the ravine and tumbled to a stop against the opposite cliff, smashing Ranma's back and head on the rock face.

Unmoving, Akane sat in his lap, her legs slung over one side. His arms still held her possessively, her head buried in his chest eyes sealed shut as the dust in the air settled around them. Akane coughed clearing her throat, slowly raising her head feeling the rope around her go limp as Ranma untied her meeting her gaze with a sigh of relief. She came alive quickly cupping his head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked, excitedly looking for a possible bruise on his head.

"After the number of mallets hits I've taken that didn't feel like nothin'." She crossed her arms over her chest giving him an angry look, still looking cute in her priestess garb ripped in various places.

"Hmph."

"What? Sorry Loverboy couldn't make it, you'll have to make do with me saving you." Ranma looked away and Akane stood up frustrated staring down at him.

"Ooh…Having you is fine with me!" She twirled around and walked away exasperated. Ranma turned and watched her with a softened look. She looked up at Ukyo and started to climb the rocks. Ranma rose to his feet and started toward Shampoo.

With a clash of blows both combatants were thrown against the trees. The boy was panting Ryoga grinned at him, breathing heavily himself.

"Didn't think a little girl could give you so much trouble, eh?"

"I'll give you trouble!" Reaching into his white shirt he pulled out two more sacks and threw them at Ryoga's feet. Instinctively, Ryoga crossed his arms in front of his face trying to protect himself. The smoke was minimal, but when he lowered his arms he found his feet frozen in a light yellow cement like substance. "Hmph. A quick drying cornstarch concoction I invented."

The boy reached behind him and pulled out his oversized pair of thongs. He opened and closed them making a menacing clanging noise as the metal smashed together. "Let's see you get out of this pinch."

Ryoga struggled to free himself dreading the thought of being enclosed in his current form. Then an idea sparked in his brain making him stand calmly in front of his opponent.

"So you like smokescreens? Well I've got something you'll love." He bent down extending his finger then striking the cement making it explode up into Sumatra's face. He coughed, trying to cover his mouth. Ryoga sneaked in and jabbed him in the side, the boy reeled back then quickly dropped his thongs and assumed a defensive stance. The girl flew around him shattering the rock and earth alternating between striking him and the ground. The air around them was consumed with dust, nothing could be seen even the trees that surround the camp. Sumatra tried to defend himself, but his attacker remained invisible behind the explosions and flying debris.

"Bakesitenketsu!"

"Wha?" Akane said. The group stopped listening to the commotion.

"I'll be damned, he's still alive." Ranma chuckled, a hand behind his head.

"You mean you left Ryoga alone to handle Sumatra!" Both Akane and Shampoo hit Ranma over the head and ran off toward the sound of explosions.

"Come on Ranma-honey, it'll all be over soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Ryoga?!" The wind was slowly dissipating the smoke that engulfed the campsite. The silhouette of a short brunette standing above a hunched over boy slowly came into focus. The boy collapsed to the ground and Ryoga slumped forward bracing himself on his legs.

"Oh thank goodness."

"Ryoga no hurt?" The two girls crushed him in an embrace completely ignoring the others presence.

"Hey, aren't you going to stop them?" Ranma said to Ukyo, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah, let 'em have their fun. They'll be back to normal soon." She smiled watching the girls cuddle Ryoga as he laughed uncomfortably.

"Hmph." Ranma turned away pretending not to care.

The body sprawled out on the ground before the three girls started to stir, Ryoga shifted his position to in front of Akane and Shampoo protectively. They each laid a hand on his shoulder peering out at the injured boy.

"Ahhh, I-I lost again."

"I'm ready to go again if you are." Ryoga watched him carefully as he picked himself off the ground and sat back on his legs.

"I know when I am beat. I just wish I had gotten my revenge for the injustice of the world."

"What do you mean wish you got your revenge, look at me I'm a girl!"

"I used instant seal a curse, it should wear off after a few washings." The boy looked away wiping a tear from his eye. Ryoga softened and brought himself down to Sumatra's level and Ukyo joined him.

"What are you mad at me for, sugar? I mean we barely knew each other in junior high."

"You stole the only thing that was precious to me."

"I thought Ranma was the only thief around here." Ryoga said.

"Hey!" Ranma and Ukyo said in unison bearing down on the brunette while he smiled brightly.

"Do not make light of my loss."

"Listen sweetie, I don't know what you're talking about I never stole anything in my life."

"Oh yeah, well right after you left my love followed you. Now look me in the eye and tell me you didn't steal my Tsubasa away." The entire group fell over their faces contorting with surprise.

"You mean you thought, Tsubasa…and you still think that I…"

"Ukyo is a girl you know." Ranma said putting a hand on Sumatra's shoulder.

"Ha! You expect me to believe something so preposterous!" Sumatra removed Ranma's hand with a slap.

"Hey you, how many times are you going to insult me in one day!"

"Just look at her she is obviously a girl." Ryoga said motioning to her chest giving Ranma an idea, but he soon remembered the beating he received last time and left it alone.

"Hmm," The boy examined Ukyo closely taking in all her measurements. "How do I know those aren't fake."

"Well you are just going to have to take my word for it!" Angrily she placed her hands on her hips.

"Being a girl is even worse! How could you deceive the angelic Tsubasa into thinking you are a man? You pervert you disgust me!"

"Ok, that's it now I am going to give you a beating." Ryoga held her back while Ranma tried to reason with him, explaining that Tsubasa knew Ukyo was a girl and that was the reason HE liked her. He furthered explained that Tsubasa was indeed all male. Sumatra's face went pale his eyebrow twitching beads of sweat running down his face..

"I have to be alone!" He yelled running off into the woods disappearing from their view.

"Poor guy." Akane said. "He looked really upset."

"Maybe he kissed him." Ranma said shivering. Akane refrained from comment.

Steam filled the small bathing room making everything appear to sweat. Only the deafening sound of the water slowly dripping could be heard bouncing off the four walls lined with tile.

'Its now or never.' A bead of sweat ran the length of Ryoga's face and into the porcelain pool shattering his female image as the water rippled in a perfect set of circles. The young girl held her breath making her bare breasts enlarge to their full size, then flung herself into the steaming hot water.

A loud scream filled the halls of the country inn. The female voices echoed off the walls and startled Ukyo as she walked down the hallway toward the girls' room.

"S-sorry." The familiar male voice was getting closer and closer accompanied by the shouts from various women and the sound of objects being shattered against the walls and floor. The man came bounding around the corner smacking into Ukyo. He held her by the arms keeping her from falling on her bottom.

"Ryoga?" She looked into his excited brown eyes. "Back to normal I see."

"Sure am! I AM A MAN!" He jumped around a bit then spread his arms out crashing into the wall making it crumble under the force of his blow. Behind the demolished wall Shampoo glared up at him from her position of lying on her stomach on the bed leafing through magazine.

"Go away stupid boy, Shampoo no like you no more." She bowed her head and continued to read. Ryoga looked over at Ukyo stars in his eyes.

"I am a man again!" He howled picking her up in his strong arms swinging her around. She couldn't help but giggle. "I am tall, strong and everything is back to normal! He he!"

He stopped swinging and smiled down at her. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun a wrapped in a bow. They smiled happily at each other she let her hands rest on his bare chest. He felt his skin tickled by her gentle touch. Noticing he was loosely wrapped in a white towel and nothing else Ukyo detached herself and they both turned around blushing.

"You know I could have just taken your word for it."

"So you're back to normal?' Ranma threw the apple in his hand, Akane caught it and looked up at Ranma questioningly.

"Oh, yes." She looked down at the apple examining the stem letting it dangle from her fingertips.

"Good." She turned to see him sitting next to her on the steps. He stared up at the night with a distant expression. "Cuz you get all mushy when you like someone it's not a pretty sight."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms still looking at him.

"Yup." He extended his feet making them point out then relaxed them. "Plus jealousy is never cute."

"And you were never jealous?"

"Ha, of you and wonder pig, no way! Please, I could care less if you are droolin' over a jerk like Ryoga. Doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Fine Ranma, whatever." Akane said turning away.

"Not at all, doesn't make any difference to me."

"Alright I got it!"

"Heck you could go out with anybody and I wouldn't be phased in the slightest."

"R-RANMA!" Akane stood up to give him a good thrashing when she heard the loud commotion from the ladies bath on the other side of the building. Ryoga streaked by in a towel followed by four women clad in long white terry cloth robes armed with buckets, scrub brushes and soap. They hurtled their weapons at Ryoga missing him completely hitting the floor, wall, and Ranma. A barrage of soap and buckets hit him in the head followed by a scrub brush in the mouth. He reeled back and collapsed onto the ground. Akane kneeled down at his side stifling back a smile.

"Thank you ladies, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"I AM A MAN!" The commotion echoed throughout the small inn and the forest outside the valley, but soon died down and all inhabitants settled themselves in for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Revised 7/15/00

I realize this story didn't revolve around Akane as much as the last, but I enjoyed writing it and the next two are going to be centered more around Akane and her new techniques. Stay tuned I'll let you know when _Obedience_ is about to be posted.   
Oh yeah - Any comments, compliments, "you suck" emails to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

Disclaimer - All that legal mumbo-jumbo. This isn't mine it's somebody else's and they get all the money.

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:jlee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



End file.
